Gaze upon a stone goddess
by Solemn Slumber
Summary: This is a TP one shot. Trunks is in love with pan but does she love him? Or will he spend eternity gazing upon his stone goddess


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't wanna but you go Akira Toriyama! GAZE UPON A STONE GODDESS   
  
Trunks stared up at the night sky. His silvery hair whispered against his high cheekbones in the warm night's breeze. He could not help but remember the warm brown eyes of the one he loved as she said goodbye earlier that evening.  
  
For as long as she had been alive Trunks had been the one everyone trusted to look after her. Pan Son was like an angel to him. He had fallen in love with her when she had started to blossom into a beautiful woman. He had tried to deny it but it was impossible to ignore.  
  
He had asked her once to go out with him but she laughed and said she didn't like to date friends. He always felt like he was destined to gaze upon her face but never to know what it would be like to have her love him. He was like the guard of a goddess. Never would she love him like he loved her. For her to gaze upon his face made his heart skip a beat. For her to share the radiance of her smile with him made his heart pound.  
  
He knew that she perfered mysterious men that told her how beautiful she was. But if only she knew how he worshiped the ground she walked on. How he lived for her smile, her praise. He supposed if he stayed around her any longer he would go mad with unreturned love. But he did not think that he could live without her.  
  
Trunks looked down from the balcony of his room when he heard a car door slam. She had been out with one of her mysterious men. He looked down to see her teeter on ridiculously high heel shoes. For some reason she thought herself short and sold herself short, too. She was drunk again. Her short red dress, that in his opinion should be illegal in at least twelve countries, was hiked up even more to show long tanned legs. He sighed sullenly as the newest bastard grabbed her around the waist and gave her a huge smaking kiss. She giggled happily and, pulling out of his arms, tottered on unsteady legs to the front door. Only after he made sure she was in her house did the wheat haired man leave.  
  
Trunks frowned as he heard her walking through the house. But only when he heard a thump from the room next to his did he check on her. Sure enough she had passed out. Naked. Sighing again, Trunks lifted her into his arms and took her into the ajourning bathroom. He ran some water in the tub and proceeded to set her down to wash the overpowering scent of alcohol off of her.  
  
Ten o'clock the next morning  
  
Pan woke up with a huge hangover. The light shining into her bedroom room window didn't help matters much. She stretches pulling the fabric of her nightgown across her naked breasts. She frowned wondering why she could not recall putting on her nightie. 'Or taking a bath for that matter ', she thought sniffing the cotton clothing. She gasped as a familiar scent rushed to her nose. 'Trunks'. His scent was interlaced with the soap. "He bathed me",She gasps ripping off the nightie and shrugging on a light blue japanese dress with sakura blossoms spread across it.  
  
She bounded down the stairs two at a time. Goten and Trunks sat at the table. Goten looked up as his niece came running in. He took in her mussed hair and uncharacteristic outfit. "Got drunk last night Pan?", He asked frowning. "Yup", she says grabbing a glass of water and two aspirin. "Trunks where were you last night?", Pan asked narrowed her eyes as she looked at her longtime friend. "Here", He said simply getting up and leaving for the gravity room.  
  
Goten smirked at Pan's frustrated scream of annoyance. It was always like this. Trunks was always there for Pan when she needed him but he never told her anything about himself. Where she went was something he had to know in order for her to leave the house. But she never knew where he went when he left or what he did.  
  
Trunks dolled out lighting fast punches and kicks toward invisable enemies. Pan had looked so sexy in that rumpled japanese dress that had he no control he would have taken it off of her. It was a task all it's own trying not to. She had wanted to know where he had been. He knew she could tell he had bathed her. There would be hell to pay when Goten left to train. There was no way in hell she would let him get away with seeing her naked. And touching her.  
  
He felt the gravity drop as Pan lowered it and walked into the room. She had showered and changed into a pair of navy blue track pants and a loose T- shirt bearing the words "I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right."  
  
She walked up to Trunks, her fury at a peak. "You took off my clothes!", She yelled making him wince and cover his ears. "How could you", she was mortified to vaguely recall warm rough hands on her body, sending chills down her spine. She would never tell him but she liked his bath. 'A little too much, missy', a voice on her head threatened. She watched as Trunks curved his full lips into a smile that took her breath away. 'Not that I care if I make him smile or not', She tried to tell herself but couldn't stop looking at him. She turned abrubtly and walked out. Behind her Trunks heaved yet another sigh as he realized that he was going to say that he was sorry.  
  
Five hours later  
  
Trunks snuck up behind Pan as she made a snack, hugging her back against him. "Hey Pan-chan", He said nuzzling the warm jasmine scented skin of her neck. "Don't you 'Pan-chan' me Trunks!" Pan whirled in his arms, her chocolate brown eyes furious. "I'm sorry Pan I suppose it was wrong", Trunks whispered staring at her beautiful face. "All right I forgive you, just don't ever do it again", Pan shifted in his arms, painfully aware that Trunks was teasing her.  
  
She had tried to deny her attraction to her friend but if he was going to touch her like this she didn't know how she could. She tried to tell herself she didn't want him to love her like she loved him but she was only lying to herself. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man but she knew her family wouldn't approve. Her father knew Trunks since he was born and didn't think of Trunks as husband material. He had never had a steady girlfriend and as her mother put it 'If he did want women he would have millions flocking his door'.  
  
"Pan I love you", Trunks whispered onto her heated neck. "I've loved  
you forever". "What?", Pan stared up at the object of her affections.  
He stared at her incredulously. "Did I just say that aloud?" Trunks  
gulped against the huge knot in his throat. "Yes you did and I love  
you too Trunks Briefs Vegeta-san",Pan's warm brown eyes overflow with  
tears of joy as Trunks gathers her into his arms." Arigato, Trunks-  
sama."  
Then Trunks's piercing blue eyes eyes met her gaze. He felt years of solitude slip away as as he found a forgotten promise found deep within a softening heart of stone.  
The promise of everlasting hope.  
A promise sealed by the kiss of an Angel.  
A promise sealed to end the profound loneliness suffered within.  
A promise sealed in the circle of past, present, and Eternity. 


End file.
